Secret
by Laylana-Fairyweather
Summary: HGSS Our dear potions master dreams of a certain bookworm while watching over her. ONESHOT songfic to Maroon 5 Secret Rated M for Breif Sexual Fantasies


Secret

A songfic One-Shot based on Maroon 5- Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Maroon 5

Warning: Some sexual fantasies depicted

He knew it wasn't right. He knew. But looking at her now, nothing seemed more right. She was very mature for her age, and dammed intelligent. He stroked a few of her stray hairs, marveling at their silky texture.

_Watch the sunrise  
Say your goodbyes  
Off we go  
Some conversation  
No contemplation  
Hit the road _

He did another check of the surrounding area. It was the Hospital Wing and hers was the only bed occupied.

_Car overheats  
Jump out of my seat  
On the side of the highway, baby  
Our road is long  
Your hold is strong  
Please don't ever let go, oh no _

I looked back at this perfect angel. In her sleep she asked no questions and I could for once just look at her. He soft features, her soft breath, pink full lips, and curvaceous body. She barely resembled the scraggly little thing that came into my room that first day so many years ago. But I had always known I would love her, even if it had to be from afar.

_I know I don't know you  
But I want you so bad  
Everyone has a secret  
Oh, can they keep it?  
Oh no, they can't _

She stirred slightly and I backed up a bit. If she were to wake and see me looking at her, Well, she would never want something like me.

_I'm driving fast now  
Don't think I know how to go slow  
Where you at now  
I feel around  
There you are _

It was crazy, I knew nothing about her, but yet I seemed to know everything. The way her eyes glittered when she got something right, the way she bit her lip when she concentrated, and that inexplicable look of utter bliss when she found out something new. How I longed to teach her everything I could. I closed my eyes and imagined her writhing under me, moaning and calling out. With a shudder I tried to clear my thoughts. But the images kept clouding my mind. And then one I had never seen before. Her on top this time, throwing her head back, her wild mane of hair sticking to the sweat on her back. My hand caressing her every inch of skin, her hands grabbing at my chest, leaving scratch marks.

_Cool these engines  
Calm these jets  
I ask you how hot can it get  
And as you wipe off beads of sweat  
Slowly you say, I'm not there yet_

Merlin how I wanted her. But she was my student, so forbidden to me by everything. I felt like the dirty old man that would do anything for a slight touch from such an amazing young thing. How much longer could I go on this way? I was honestly scared of what would happen if it ever got out or if I lost control one day and threw logic out the door.

_I know I don't know you  
But I want you so bad  
Everyone has a secret  
Oh, can they keep it?  
Oh no, they can't _

She started to stir and I cursed the fates. How I wished I could go on admiring her. Her eyes slowly opened, blinking a few times. Oh those honey warm eyes that haunted me in my dreams. It's always the eyes that hit you hardest.

"Professor?"

"Ms. Granger." Oh my dearest Hermione, how I longed to call her that and to have her call me Severus. Just imagining it coming from those perfect lips with that candy tongue of hers with her perfect articulation. No, it could not happen, she must never know.

"Ms. Granger you will need to drink all these potions in sequence as you see them, with 5 minutes in between, can you manage that?"

"Yes Professor"

"Very good, I will be back with your follow up potions tomorrow." Until then my sweetest Angel.

"Ok Professor, thank you, for everything."

I walked out with the haunting thoughts of my Angel, alone in her bed. Little did she know, every night she accompanied me in the sweetest of dreams.

But this was my secret.

_I know I don't know you  
But I want you so bad  
Everyone has a secret  
Oh, but can they keep it?  
Oh no, they can't _

Ok, so this is my first ever One Shot Song Fic! I hope you guys like at and give me some feed back as to how I did. It is based on Maroon 5 – Secret. Listening to it, it was a great song for a Sevvie fic! Thanks for reading!

LFJ


End file.
